Kiga, the Great Hunger
Kiga is a character proposed by lead director Joseph Bigham. Though he is not confirmed, he ranks high on the scale of joining the Hell on Earth cast, most likely as a "good guy." He will be an extremely large character, striking fear into all who gaze upon him, and almost being capable of killing someone with intimidation alone. Appearance In Human form, Kiga is a hulking brute with an otherworldly appearance, often finding himself unable to fit indoors due to his abnormal size. He often wears a pair of breeches with no shoes and no shirt, since the latter two are very hard to find/make for him, and don't look right on him. He has biceps taller than a human head, and massive muscles throughout. With large, bulging veins and otherworldly muscle mass, he looks like a mutant straight out of a horror movie. In Minotaur form, Kiga takes things a step further. His extreme size makes him a sight to behold, and can often frighten even the bravest combatants with his sheer strength and beastly appearance. Personality Kiga has a mixed personality, being cool headed while still being aggressive. Due to his old age, he speaks wisely. Similarly to how his descendants acted before him, he boasts a lot to show dominance, yet his boasts are never unfounded, and are almost always an understatement to his true ability. He acts like a tough guy, and likes to charge into battle before anyone else, knowing he can take the heat. Kiga loves to fight, and if he's not doing that, he can always be found training, eating, or talking to others about his past. Backstory Kiga was born thousands of years ago in the days of Minotaurs. Back then, the Minotaur clans fought against humans to take over the world. One clan, however, stood out, and this clan was the Nigheto. During their rule, they killed millions of people and almost took over the whole world. However, humans soon discovered black powder, allowing them to create weapons capable of wounding and killing even the most powerful of Minotaurs. Soon, the Nigheto began to die out, with every other Minotaur clan having been killed before them. Their numbers fell drastically, and soon, they were left with only a handful of Minotaurs, including the Nigheto Leader, Writer of Epitaphs, and the Nigheto Elder, End of Legends. In a daring raid, the remaining Nigheto males invaded a black powder factory in China and attempted to shut it down. Shockingly, the plan worked, and the Nigheto feasted in the name of those who fought. Despite their valiant efforts, one human emerged soon after from the remains of the black powder factory and managed to kill almost every remaining Minotaur in the clan. However, when they attempted to kill Writer of Epitaphs, a fight ensued which ended in deadlock. Minotaur Code, and Kiga's Childhood The warrior who slew so many Minotaurs turned out to be a woman named Bane. By Minotaur Code, if a woman challenges the leader of the pack and manages to match or best them, the leader is to take her as his bride. As such, Bane and Writer of Epitaphs got married, and gave birth to the first of two Minotaur/Human half-breeds, The Great Hunger, known by the human name Kiga (Japanese for Hunger). Because he was half human, half Minotaur, he was able to walk among humans, allowing him safety outside his camp. By Minotaur Code, all male Minotaurs have to train before they can become an adult, and as such, Kiga went through this training. To End of Legends's surprise, Kiga was a prime candidate, completing his training in 10 years, 40 less than the average time it takes, and 10 years less than the previous record holder, End of Legends himself. Due to this discrepancy, End of Legends had Kiga retrain, and he recompleted training in an alarming 5 years. Feeling defiled, End of Legends waited for Kiga to reach Minotaur Manhood (100 years old) and challenged him. To everyone's shock, Kiga won the duel with little more than a single mighty blow to the head, killing End of Legends instantly. Due to this, Writer of Epitaphs became the new pack Elder, and Kiga became the new pack Leader. Brotherhood Seeing Kiga grow up as the strongest Minotaur to ever live, Writer of Epitaphs and Bane decided to give birth to another child, this one by the name of Their Greatest Enemy, known by the human name of Teki (Japanese for Enemy/Rival). Soon after, Bane passed away, and Teki began his training. Teki finished his training in a promising 15 years under the tutelage of his father, which gave him a good feeling about him. Unlike End of Legends, who refused to teach Kiga more after his training, Writer of Epitaphs secretly trained Teki further, teaching him secret techniques such as killing blows, which were normally barred from use. He was trained to be the Minotaur Alpha, a status that can only be given to a Minotaur who has managed to assert their supreme, irrefutable dominance against the world. Soon after Writer of Epitaphs taught Teki everything he knew, and shaped him into an ultimate killing machine, it was time to introduce him to Kiga. This was done in the form of a duel to see just how powerful Teki was; however, to Teki and Writer of Epitaphs's surprise, Kiga had also grown immensely in power, and Kiga bested Teki, much to Writer of Epitaphs's dismay. Soon, Kiga found out that his father had plans to replace him, and took his father's life, leaving himself as the only remaining Minotaur in the clan. Left with nothing, Kiga set off to exact his vengeance on humanity and become the Minotaur Alpha. A Hard Road Kiga lived his next 800 or so years roaming the Earth, killing the families of those who had taken the lives of his clan and consuming them, growing stronger with each kill. Soon, he had eliminated the bloodlines of his enemies, and decided to recede into the mountains and train himself further than he ever had, occasionally visiting the human world to assert his dominance. Eventually, after over a thousand years, Kiga returned to civilization full time, and no one knew who he was. The year was 2013, and he did not recognize the landscape. He walked among unfamiliar streets filled with unfamiliar faces. He was looked down upon for wearing only his leather breeches. People said he smelled, for he had not bathed "properly" in about a thousand years. People thought he look like a monster, even though he was in his human form. However, there was one person who did know of him. One person accepted him: Foster Forfant. Seeing his immense strength and killer instinct as a great way to enforce the streets, he ordered FoRFaNT to capture Kiga and bring him into detainment. There, he was forced into working for FoRFaNT through the use of a mind control chip. Meeting the Union of the Sacred Gemstones By 2016, Kiga was a force to be reckoned with. Not only was he more powerful than ever, but his already immense power was enhanced using a super soldier serum known as RAGE-X01 that increased his strength immensely and boosted his growth tenfold, turning him into a living tank. This comes in great convenience to its members, including Xavier during his time with FoRFaNT, after Kiga keeps him from being hit by a rocket propelled grenade. However, the same power ends up becoming a nightmare to Xavier; when Xavier confronts Foster about his deception and ruthlessness, Foster has Kiga nearly kill Xavier, who only escapes thanks to the assistance of the Rebel Union. After this conflict, Kiga continues the intense training regimen put upon him by FoRFaNT. He had grown so strong, in fact, that he managed to break free from the shackles that had been specifically made for him. Deeming that Kiga was strong enough to take on anything, Foster sent Kiga out on his latest task. However, Kiga was about to meet his match, and his voice of reason, as his next mission sent him right to the doorstep of the Union of the Sacred Gemstones. During the mission, Kiga walks straight through a concrete wall to get to Xavier and his team, and confronts them immediately. During the fight, Kiga manages to incapacitate every member of the team multiple times (almost killing Xavier twice), but they manage to stay alive and subdue Kiga using heavy weaponry. During the final attack, the team manages to break Kiga's mind control unit. The Union manages to calm Kiga down, and he apologizes, joining them through the Minotaur Code of surrender. Combat Kiga, as stated earlier, is a walking tank, so he almost never uses a weapon in combat. When he does use a weapon, it's often either the chain on his leg or his pair of Hurlbats, Gravedigger and Destroyer. He is often the first to charge into the battle and the last to leave. Gruesomely, Minotaurs gain strength from consuming flesh, so Kiga has a tendency to go into fits of bloodlust, eating his victims alive, even in his human form. This is why the Union of the Sacred Gemstones often leaves him behind in missions against humans, for fear that he may have an outburst and give them a bad name. However, Kiga has gotten better, and often uses these fits of bloodlust for productive purposes. As for his fighting style, he uses a Minotaur mixed martial art created just for him known as Watashitachi no Hōhō (Japanese for "our way") which is a mix of Dambe, Moraingy, and Greco-Roman Wrestling, with added elements including weapon arts, kill moves, and moves that require the enhanced strength of the Minotaur. Strength as a tool Kiga's power works great as a weapon; however, he can use it for other practical applications, including climbing buildings, jumping extremely high, and being able to throw things extremely far. He is the go-to guy for clearing obstacles out of the way. Minotaur Transformation and Ednoticon Link Unbeknownst to many, Minotaurs are a form of Eternal Ednoticon, races that are Ednoticon by nature. This gives them access to an incredible reserve of sacred power, but they live with a curse; many Ednoticon live a struggle, changing between their human-like forms and their arcane forms. Their transformations into arcane form are frequently uncontrollable, and with each transformation, they lose more of their humanity, and their free will. For Kiga, these means that he needs to keep himself focused during battle, avoiding fits of bloodlust. If he succumbs to his instincts, he'll begin to transform into a primal Minotaur, becoming more powerful but losing control. He can also will these transformations, but they become harder to control over time. Along with this, he loses more of his human form with each transformation, becoming more of an Ednoticon monster over time. Omega Form Using the power of his aligned sacred gemstone Zircon, Kiga can transform into his Primal Form. This allows him to use a more powerful version of his Ednoticon form without sacrificing his humanity. He has full control over his form and strength, preventing collateral damage and being able to channel his full strength into a single punch. Advantages * Kiga's otherworldly muscle is incredibly rigid, making him a powerful meat shield. * Kiga can intimidate foes very easily, sometimes avoiding combat altogether * Kiga has the strength to lift many things in his path, even being able to toss a truck with one hand without breaking a sweat. * Kiga is unflinching, and does not know pain until it really hits. * Kiga does not fear. Disadvantages * Kiga's large size makes him a perfect target. This can also restrict him movement wise, since he cannot fit into smaller areas. * Kiga may be fast for his size, but agile enemies still trouble him. * Kiga suffers from fits of bloodlust and extreme rage, causing him to go berserk in combat. In extreme cases, he can turn on his allies, and he may not be able to hold back a partial transformation into Ednoticon form. * Due to his immense size, he often has trouble using anything. Lifestyle Despite becoming part of the Union of the Sacred Gemstones, Kiga still has a hard time fitting into society, or the Union even. Xavier had to have his house partly renovated in order for Kiga to fit inside, in addition to having to get things custom made for Kiga's abnormal size and shape. Since Kiga has been under mind control for so long, he barely knows any of society's standards. He is a quick and messy eater (using only his bare hands), never wears a shirt (except when required), and often seems uncurt for not understanding the simple things such as how shopping works. Despite all this, Kiga enjoys his life just fine, and the Union of the Sacred Gemstones reminds him of better times; planning attacks, working as a team, and the thrill of the kill. Trivia * * Some of the values in the infobox are estimates, since it is difficult to measure such large values. * Kiga does not need to eat to function; however, he will lose strength and muscle mass if he does not eat a large amount of meat on a daily basis. The same goes for him training. ** Kiga also does not need to sleep. For several centuries, he hunted down humans without even shutting an eye. Not sleeping for over a month can have a slight affect on his mental stability though. * Kiga can take a full force attack to his privates without even flinching, as seen in the Hollow Point episode. * Kiga is the one of the only three members of the Union who fight purely for sport, with the others being Nick Smith and Dillan Manchester. Category:Suggested Characters